Kim Possible Operation Dream Transfer Chapter 1
by XanderBullock
Summary: A science experiment transfers a pilot to another dimension. In Middleton Kim has to help the pilot retrieve his lost colleges and fit in long enough until the month long reactor fusion units in his aircraft can reset. An affair sparks between the two and amids fight Draken and Shego over capture of the Fusion Jet Shuttle , then locked up by Kim's Town and Dimensional Military
1. Ahead of the New Coming Time

Kim Possible - "The Dimensional Family Bond"

"Narrative: Keith Kaplan, a computer technician, government spy by force, artist, and automotive enthusiast gets recruited for a scientific experiment aimed at proving parallel worlds exist.

"Sucked through the portal, from Chicago's Great Lakes Naval Advanced Research Center to Middleton, California – Keith's Alter Ego (the other being who was forced back through the dimensional rift in which he had come is brought to Chicago to take Keith's Place. Riff Crystalline (his dimensional Doppler-ganger) existed in this new realm as a Famous EDM/Alternative Rock Band Leader of the band "Axis Jarred."

44 years of age, in Chicago/strong, Keith discovers he has not only become 22 years younger (22 years of age in the new realm) he has moved into Riff's fancy Condominium Near the Rockwaller Family Residence (Bonnie Rockefeller's Home) and the Romantic, sexual, and deep fanatic obsession of Bonnie's.

"Having fought Bonnie off for over six months, secretly tracking down Dr. Draken and Shego.

"(in order to demand a machine to be used to transport him back to Chicago and his own dimension), Kim Possible stumbles upon the Musician/secret agent and stalks him.

"Trying to figure out what organization in which he works with, she figures out (through espionage listening tactics) that he his independent, governmental trained, quite dangerous with his "Moi Tae" Style of Martial Arts," - he is a skilled Computer Engineer and she figures out his origins./p

"Explaining that the process, of Inter-dimensional Portal Jumping, can be permanent (due to his Doppler-ganger being replaced into his prior dimension), Kim has to explain how Keith will never be his old self again. He shall remain in Middle Town as Riff Crystalline, Forever.

"Down and depressed. Lack of gigs, due to his "agent's" lack of booking and Attention to his need of "keeping busy" to "ward off the destructive Blues," Keith finds him and Bonnie caught in a hot intimate love affair. Where Bonnie becomes Obsessed and very overprotective, possessive, jealous, and overly questionable of Keith's friends and private trips of his own need.  
"Becoming good friends with Kim and Ron, they trio use their espionage skills to avoid Bonnie and hang-out, go on missions, and also provide one another support.

"Bonnie Becomes pregnant and overbearing.

"Trying not to flee the situation, Keith marries Bonnie, yet, Kim and Keith accidentally have a moment of accidental intimacy.

Kim ends up pregnant, as well, and the two hatch a plan to create "a cover story" where Ron is the Father. Clearing Keith of the devastation of Ron's fragile ego and Fatherly excitement and love for Kim.

"Caught in viscous battles, not just with Dr. Dracken and his female sidekick, a new villain shows up.

"Scientist Hal Vickerman was a government genetic code alteration specialist and also helped build the cloning, genetic engineering, and robotic-Biological interfaces, limbs, bodies, and other robotic parts for wounded troops - "the Robotic Biological Adaptation Center," becomes a rogue despot.

"After being denied larger wages and larger credit (for the advancements he had made for the government) Hal decides to genetically alter humans to aid in his destruction of Middleton and the Country.

"It is up to Keith, Kim, and Ron to stop this ingenious crackpot and put an end to his reign of destructive actions.

"DraKken and his sidekick team up with the three – as Hal began, though foreseeable mind controlling of the other super-criminals, to agree hypnotically do his bidding, Draken discovers the weakness in Hal's projects.

The must sabotage and destroy his work, projects, and laboratory before the World Becomes "hell on earth."

During the long investigative and intrusion into Hal's laboratory.. Ron discovers Kim is pregnant.

She explains that he is the father. Ron is satisfied.

Bonnie, snooping and spying on almost all of Kieth's outside communications (phone and email) stalking him to the point of exhaustion, Bonnie discovers Keith's secret with Kim. Concerning the child that Ron Never Fathered.

"Confronting Keith in Private, Bonnie demands that Keith tell Ron and also adopt the son-to-be born child of Kim's.

"He tries to hush Bonnie and keep things the way they are.

"Bonnie senses his stubbornness and tells Ron, herself. Laughing, she has gotten revenge by breaking Kim's happy "love fest."

After a brutal argument and female fight, Kim overpowers Bonnie and tells Ron that Bonnie was Jealous, as a mother herself, with mood swings. Ron excepts Kim's excuse and Keith supports and deeply befriends the two, even more.

"Hal fights the Two Supper villain-Secret Agent team... A battle rages. Keith builds air craft, weapons, and disastrous energy weapons alongside Dracken and Shego.

After two years of fighting, Hal falls, and his lab is destroyed.  
Ron fathers a baby boy. Keith a baby girl.  
A strange new air craft appeared after a large green flash of a ball of light was seen in the skies over Middleton.

"There was the first vehicle which was spotted flashing it's way over Middleton. The plasma jet, "The U.S Phoenix." Designed By Michael Schmaltz and the Darpa Defense Department's 'Agent Skunk works' Team of builders." From Dimension Unix, these aircraft were quite foreign.  
"These vehicles could actually travel dimensions, travel in warp drive speeds (faster than light nuclear plasma jet propulsion), and time travel.  
"Both vehicles were from a future time, 2024, the date was January 1, 2002, in Middleton.

The second aircraft which entered through a lighted portal, was a larger helicopter with a propeller on the back of where the tail usually is placed.  
Two plasma jets were mounted on the sides of the helicopter, along with symbols of "radiation" warnings, placed all over the sides of this craft.  
"This item was ignored by the interceptor jets responding to an "alien or enemy" "unidentified flying aircraft" "search and intercept order" by the local military.  
As this vehicle looked almost exactly like an ordinary military copter. Complete with identical air force markings.

"A small two-seater Jet screamed through the higher skies. There was no jet exhaust seen, as with traditional jet engines, there was lights resembling red fusion "reactor bursts," alike the ones seen shortly after the Chernobyl reactor blew up back in 1986.  
"Fast and sleek – the Government interceptor jets scrambled after it, shortly after it appeared, out of the blue.  
As if were a UFO . It out shot the speed of the F34 raptors, into another flash of red light, then it disappeared.  
In a daze, the jets shot back to their headquarters and nothing, by the media, was ever reported.

"Why are you contacting me, Kimmy?" – Shego sarcastically answered Kim Possible's video summons.  
"Dr. Drakken doesn't have any Fusion powered Jets, or helicopters fitted with nuclear reactors, does he? One was seen over Middleton, this afternoon? Not safe for the citizens, do you think?"  
"oh, no! Use your brain! Does Dr. Drakken appear, to you, capable of building such machines? Thanks for the tip, Kimmy. Now I have ideas for a newer caper." Laughing.  
"Looking puzzled and quite confused, "oh. Does any one of Drakken cohorts have any such projects in the works that I should know about?"  
"Pushing in tone, "No! Why would I tell you?" - Looking amused. "Where did this thing fly in Middleton, today?"  
"Why would I tell you, She Go? You'll just try and steal it. Then Ron and I will have to go after you and Drakken and use up more free time. Thanks."  
"By Kimmy. Until next time." – Kim Possible pushed the end button on her blue video communicator and set it beside her as she laid back upon her bean bag chair sitting in her family's living room.

"They say that for each person alive on this earth, we have at least one "doppelganger." (or identical twin) unrelated to us./p  
"There is also proof, as NASA has shown, that multiple dimensions exist. We exist in other realities and in other planetary systems playing different roles. Being different "selves."  
"As with Dr. Drakken – his Doppelganger was Dr. Richard Skonix of the Military's new "Space force" and the "Skunk works" secret fusion and genetic manipulation programs.  
"_GoBack"/a Michael's double in Dimension Trunix was Actor Keith Richards.

"The hotel, "Mother's Warmth," was located on the rich part of Middleton. On the northern portion of the city.

"A mysterious teenage boy, fifteen years of age, walked to the front counter. Michael Schmaltz had grown younger by 29 years. Through the cellular reaction to the nuclear energy from the test warp engine voyage, the designer of the plasma warp engines was now a teenager boy. He was no longer a middle-aged adult.  
"Michael did not realize his change of age. To him, he was still in his mid-40's and he is still in dimension Unix.  
"The test on the warp plasma jets was supposed to be about speed for space travel. He was unaware that Dr. Skonix tricked him into testing a "dimensional time travel" version of his "faster than light" nuclear deuterium powered system.  
"Skonix knew Michael would never volunteer for such a test. The test was too advanced and risky being that the new engines could explode like an atomic bomb. Too much power and stress on the warp accelerator system could spell nuclear fallout over the Nevada skies. Just outside of Henderson.  
"Michael is not aware that he has a new identity and a new age to deal with." – Dr. Skonix laughed as radio announcement over the army's closed Nextel radio system of the success of the activation of the warp jet engines was made.  
"Now, to see if my younger partner can return. I wonder if I'll have to become his guardian. "– Laughing, "Commander. Mark it in the log books that the Phoenix and Mandarin have successfully started Operation 'Gel-Fire."  
"Sir, as we have told you, multiple times – you cannot stay here without a parent's signature." – the receptionist snarled at Michael's request to pay for a room at the most expensive hotel in town.  
"Are you stupid? I am an adult! Plus, my parents are DECEASED! Here is my Pilot's license!" – Michael held the plastic Air Force Pilot's Identification in the Male Receptionist's face.

""That is the most realistic fake identification that I have ever seen. Did you steal that? Or print out an illegal Fraudulent Copy to sneak in here?"

""What the hell are you talking about?" – looking at his photo on the License, "That's me?!"  
"Holding up a mirror to add to his sarcasm, the attendant laughed, "ok?!"  
"Oh, my god! That is not me! How could this have happened?!" – Michael saw his reflection and nearly passed out./p  
"Running out the door, the attendant called the "global justice" Government Intelligence agency. The G.J.I.A immediately contacted Kim Possible./p  
"Realizing he was not what he used to be, Michael runs back to the Helicopter, a 2019 ("SB-1 Defiant. Boeing/Sikorsky Attack Helicopter)".br /Hidden deep within the woods, Michael had at least 3 miles to hoof it.  
"Meanwhile, the two pilots, who had lead Michael's craft as defensive protector, "The U.S Phoenix," resembled a Sierra Nevada Corporation's "dream Chaser" Space Shuttle Orbiter Concept.  
The warp core was inside the smaller cargo bay. A particle accelerator, Deuterium Plasma, and Tritium Fusion Reactions within such components powered the once "benign electromagnetic drive components."  
"Light and sound waves propelled both crafts at incredible speeds and at different frequencies of space and time.  
"Warp coils could shoot out particles that would cause a black hole, wormhole, or a rip in time to form.  
"Dimensions were jumped in the same manner.  
frequency generators.  
"These computerized electronic components operated the fusion of the contained nuclear properties. A plasma made of flakes of deuterium would be pushed, quickly through the particle accelerators, with the tritium plasma coiled around the first warp coil with fuel, as such is pumped through the coils, the tritium reacts with the energies from the deuterium.  
"Such heavy engineering feats took years of planning. However, for a mind with an advanced i.q of 185, it became easy for the average to create above average equipment and the theories to make such, a reality.

"Magnetic and laser beams then excited such particles even more until fusion occurred and the vehicle could have space, time, and dimensional make-ups of atoms and molecules moved around it. 

"Such was "alien" to another dimension and to an earlier time in the opposite dimension, Trunix.  
"The two pilots were detained in the G.J.I. A's interrogations center.

""what's the sitch, Wade?" – Kim possible questioned as the young African American Video chat became connected on her hand-held communicator.  
"The G.J.I.A Just contacted me, Kim." – trying to relay such sensitive information was hard with Kim. Ever since Ron Joined her, shortly after she was recruited back in 2002.  
"The G.J.I.A used the two spies as teen "pawns" to handle their more "hard to close" World Criminal Cases./p  
"She never cared too much for the Narcissistic Leader, "Number One." Or Carrie Curran, for example./p  
"Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible were "accidental recruits," as the Artificial intelligence Machines (that located the most desired of candidates) malfunctioned.  
"If it were not for her martial arts and cheerleader dance-skills, which helped fight and dance her way through assignments, she would just be a normal and unheard-of teenager. From Middleton, there hardly any C.I.A or F.B.I Candidates. In fact, there were a lack of candidates as no one worked at these agencies from the city.

"Michael tried to contact the Skunk works Special Research Center in Henderson, Nevada./p  
"Using his Nextel communicator, the signal was surprisingly there. However, the headquarters treated the call like a "Prank" closed I.P "Radio Prank" and exclaimed of "Misuse of Government Radio Waves is Punishable by Law. We have no "Special Research Center. This is the Global Justice Intelligence Agency Emergency Hot-line. We Have never heard of this 'Skunk works' nor have we ever heard of any 'Commander Bruce Shapiro."/p 


	2. DajaVU Flashback to The First New Start

Kim Possible - "The Dimensional Family Bond"

"Narrative: Keith Kaplan, a computer technician, government spy by force, artist, and automotive enthusiast gets recruited for a scientific experiment aimed at proving parallel worlds exist.

"Sucked through the portal, from Chicago's Great Lakes Naval Advanced Research Center to Middleton, California – Keith's Alter Ego (the other being who was forced back through the dimensional rift in which he had come is brought to Chicago to take Keith's Place. Riff Crystalline (his dimensional Doppler-ganger) existed in this new realm as a Famous EDM/Alternative Rock Band Leader of the band "Axis Jarred."

44 years of age, in Chicago/strong, Keith discovers he has not only become 22 years younger (22 years of age in the new realm) he has moved into Riff's fancy Condominium Near the Rockwaller Family Residence (Bonnie Rockefeller's Home) and the Romantic, sexual, and deep fanatic obsession of Bonnie's.

"Having fought Bonnie off for over six months, secretly tracking down Dr. Draken and Shego.

"(in order to demand a machine to be used to transport him back to Chicago and his own dimension), Kim Possible stumbles upon the Musician/secret agent and stalks him.

"Trying to figure out what organization in which he works with, she figures out (through espionage listening tactics) that he his independent, governmental trained, quite dangerous with his "Moi Tae" Style of Martial Arts," - he is a skilled Computer Engineer and she figures out his origins./p

"Explaining that the process, of Inter-dimensional Portal Jumping, can be permanent (due to his Doppler-ganger being replaced into his prior dimension), Kim has to explain how Keith will never be his old self again. He shall remain in Middle Town as Riff Crystalline, Forever.

"Down and depressed. Lack of gigs, due to his "agent's" lack of booking and Attention to his need of "keeping busy" to "ward off the destructive Blues," Keith finds him and Bonnie caught in a hot intimate love affair. Where Bonnie becomes Obsessed and very overprotective, possessive, jealous, and overly questionable of Keith's friends and private trips of his own need.  
"Becoming good friends with Kim and Ron, they trio use their espionage skills to avoid Bonnie and hang-out, go on missions, and also provide one another support.

"Bonnie Becomes pregnant and overbearing.

"Trying not to flee the situation, Keith marries Bonnie, yet, Kim and Keith accidentally have a moment of accidental intimacy.

Kim ends up pregnant, as well, and the two hatch a plan to create "a cover story" where Ron is the Father. Clearing Keith of the devastation of Ron's fragile ego and Fatherly excitement and love for Kim.

"Caught in viscous battles, not just with Dr. Dracken and his female sidekick, a new villain shows up.

"Scientist Hal Vickerman was a government genetic code alteration specialist and also helped build the cloning, genetic engineering, and robotic-Biological interfaces, limbs, bodies, and other robotic parts for wounded troops - "the Robotic Biological Adaptation Center," becomes a rogue despot.

"After being denied larger wages and larger credit (for the advancements he had made for the government) Hal decides to genetically alter humans to aid in his destruction of Middleton and the Country.

"It is up to Keith, Kim, and Ron to stop this ingenious crackpot and put an end to his reign of destructive actions.

"DraKken and his sidekick team up with the three – as Hal began, though foreseeable mind controlling of the other super-criminals, to agree hypnotically do his bidding, Draken discovers the weakness in Hal's projects.

The must sabotage and destroy his work, projects, and laboratory before the World Becomes "hell on earth."

During the long investigative and intrusion into Hal's laboratory.. Ron discovers Kim is pregnant.

She explains that he is the father. Ron is satisfied.

Bonnie, snooping and spying on almost all of Kieth's outside communications (phone and email) stalking him to the point of exhaustion, Bonnie discovers Keith's secret with Kim. Concerning the child that Ron Never Fathered.

"Confronting Keith in Private, Bonnie demands that Keith tell Ron and also adopt the son-to-be born child of Kim's.

"He tries to hush Bonnie and keep things the way they are.

"Bonnie senses his stubbornness and tells Ron, herself. Laughing, she has gotten revenge by breaking Kim's happy "love fest."

After a brutal argument and female fight, Kim overpowers Bonnie and tells Ron that Bonnie was Jealous, as a mother herself, with mood swings. Ron excepts Kim's excuse and Keith supports and deeply befriends the two, even more.

"Hal fights the Two Supper villain-Secret Agent team... A battle rages. Keith builds air craft, weapons, and disastrous energy weapons alongside Dracken and Shego.

After two years of fighting, Hal falls, and his lab is destroyed.  
Ron fathers a baby boy. Keith a baby girl.  
A strange new air craft appeared after a large green flash of a ball of light was seen in the skies over Middleton.

"There was the first vehicle which was spotted flashing it's way over Middleton. The plasma jet, "The U.S Phoenix." Designed By Michael Schmaltz and the Darpa Defense Department's 'Agent Skunk works' Team of builders." From Dimension Unix, these aircraft were quite foreign.  
"These vehicles could actually travel dimensions, travel in warp drive speeds (faster than light nuclear plasma jet propulsion), and time travel.  
"Both vehicles were from a future time, 2024, the date was January 1, 2002, in Middleton.

The second aircraft which entered through a lighted portal, was a larger helicopter with a propeller on the back of where the tail usually is placed.  
Two plasma jets were mounted on the sides of the helicopter, along with symbols of "radiation" warnings, placed all over the sides of this craft.  
"This item was ignored by the interceptor jets responding to an "alien or enemy" "unidentified flying aircraft" "search and intercept order" by the local military.  
As this vehicle looked almost exactly like an ordinary military copter. Complete with identical air force markings.

"A small two-seater Jet screamed through the higher skies. There was no jet exhaust seen, as with traditional jet engines, there was lights resembling red fusion "reactor bursts," alike the ones seen shortly after the Chernobyl reactor blew up back in 1986.  
"Fast and sleek – the Government interceptor jets scrambled after it, shortly after it appeared, out of the blue.  
As if were a UFO . It out shot the speed of the F34 raptors, into another flash of red light, then it disappeared.  
In a daze, the jets shot back to their headquarters and nothing, by the media, was ever reported.

"Why are you contacting me, Kimmy?" – Shego sarcastically answered Kim Possible's video summons.  
"Dr. Drakken doesn't have any Fusion powered Jets, or helicopters fitted with nuclear reactors, does he? One was seen over Middleton, this afternoon? Not safe for the citizens, do you think?"  
"oh, no! Use your brain! Does Dr. Drakken appear, to you, capable of building such machines? Thanks for the tip, Kimmy. Now I have ideas for a newer caper." Laughing.  
"Looking puzzled and quite confused, "oh. Does any one of Drakken cohorts have any such projects in the works that I should know about?"  
"Pushing in tone, "No! Why would I tell you?" - Looking amused. "Where did this thing fly in Middleton, today?"  
"Why would I tell you, She Go? You'll just try and steal it. Then Ron and I will have to go after you and Drakken and use up more free time. Thanks."  
"By Kimmy. Until next time." – Kim Possible pushed the end button on her blue video communicator and set it beside her as she laid back upon her bean bag chair sitting in her family's living room.

"They say that for each person alive on this earth, we have at least one "doppelganger." (or identical twin) unrelated to us./p  
"There is also proof, as NASA has shown, that multiple dimensions exist. We exist in other realities and in other planetary systems playing different roles. Being different "selves."  
"As with Dr. Drakken – his Doppelganger was Dr. Richard Skonix of the Military's new "Space force" and the "Skunk works" secret fusion and genetic manipulation programs.  
"_GoBack"/a Michael's double in Dimension Trunix was Actor Keith Richards.

"The hotel, "Mother's Warmth," was located on the rich part of Middleton. On the northern portion of the city.

"A mysterious teenage boy, fifteen years of age, walked to the front counter. Michael Schmaltz had grown younger by 29 years. Through the cellular reaction to the nuclear energy from the test warp engine voyage, the designer of the plasma warp engines was now a teenager boy. He was no longer a middle-aged adult.  
"Michael did not realize his change of age. To him, he was still in his mid-40's and he is still in dimension Unix.  
"The test on the warp plasma jets was supposed to be about speed for space travel. He was unaware that Dr. Skonix tricked him into testing a "dimensional time travel" version of his "faster than light" nuclear deuterium powered system.  
"Skonix knew Michael would never volunteer for such a test. The test was too advanced and risky being that the new engines could explode like an atomic bomb. Too much power and stress on the warp accelerator system could spell nuclear fallout over the Nevada skies. Just outside of Henderson.  
"Michael is not aware that he has a new identity and a new age to deal with." – Dr. Skonix laughed as radio announcement over the army's closed Nextel radio system of the success of the activation of the warp jet engines was made.  
"Now, to see if my younger partner can return. I wonder if I'll have to become his guardian. "– Laughing, "Commander. Mark it in the log books that the Phoenix and Mandarin have successfully started Operation 'Gel-Fire."  
"Sir, as we have told you, multiple times – you cannot stay here without a parent's signature." – the receptionist snarled at Michael's request to pay for a room at the most expensive hotel in town.  
"Are you stupid? I am an adult! Plus, my parents are DECEASED! Here is my Pilot's license!" – Michael held the plastic Air Force Pilot's Identification in the Male Receptionist's face.

""That is the most realistic fake identification that I have ever seen. Did you steal that? Or print out an illegal Fraudulent Copy to sneak in here?"

""What the hell are you talking about?" – looking at his photo on the License, "That's me?!"  
"Holding up a mirror to add to his sarcasm, the attendant laughed, "ok?!"  
"Oh, my god! That is not me! How could this have happened?!" – Michael saw his reflection and nearly passed out./p  
"Running out the door, the attendant called the "global justice" Government Intelligence agency. The G.J.I.A immediately contacted Kim Possible./p  
"Realizing he was not what he used to be, Michael runs back to the Helicopter, a 2019 ("SB-1 Defiant. Boeing/Sikorsky Attack Helicopter)".br /Hidden deep within the woods, Michael had at least 3 miles to hoof it.  
"Meanwhile, the two pilots, who had lead Michael's craft as defensive protector, "The U.S Phoenix," resembled a Sierra Nevada Corporation's "dream Chaser" Space Shuttle Orbiter Concept.  
The warp core was inside the smaller cargo bay. A particle accelerator, Deuterium Plasma, and Tritium Fusion Reactions within such components powered the once "benign electromagnetic drive components."  
"Light and sound waves propelled both crafts at incredible speeds and at different frequencies of space and time.  
"Warp coils could shoot out particles that would cause a black hole, wormhole, or a rip in time to form.  
"Dimensions were jumped in the same manner.  
frequency generators.  
"These computerized electronic components operated the fusion of the contained nuclear properties. A plasma made of flakes of deuterium would be pushed, quickly through the particle accelerators, with the tritium plasma coiled around the first warp coil with fuel, as such is pumped through the coils, the tritium reacts with the energies from the deuterium.  
"Such heavy engineering feats took years of planning. However, for a mind with an advanced i.q of 185, it became easy for the average to create above average equipment and the theories to make such, a reality.

"Magnetic and laser beams then excited such particles even more until fusion occurred and the vehicle could have space, time, and dimensional make-ups of atoms and molecules moved around it. 

"Such was "alien" to another dimension and to an earlier time in the opposite dimension, Trunix.  
"The two pilots were detained in the G.J.I. A's interrogations center.

""what's the sitch, Wade?" – Kim possible questioned as the young African American Video chat became connected on her hand-held communicator.  
"The G.J.I.A Just contacted me, Kim." – trying to relay such sensitive information was hard with Kim. Ever since Ron Joined her, shortly after she was recruited back in 2002.  
"The G.J.I.A used the two spies as teen "pawns" to handle their more "hard to close" World Criminal Cases./p  
"She never cared too much for the Narcissistic Leader, "Number One." Or Carrie Curran, for example./p  
"Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible were "accidental recruits," as the Artificial intelligence Machines (that located the most desired of candidates) malfunctioned.  
"If it were not for her martial arts and cheerleader dance-skills, which helped fight and dance her way through assignments, she would just be a normal and unheard-of teenager. From Middleton, there hardly any C.I.A or F.B.I Candidates. In fact, there were a lack of candidates as no one worked at these agencies from the city.

"Michael tried to contact the Skunk works Special Research Center in Henderson, Nevada./p  
"Using his Nextel communicator, the signal was surprisingly there. However, the headquarters treated the call like a "Prank" closed I.P "Radio Prank" and exclaimed of "Misuse of Government Radio Waves is Punishable by Law. We have no "Special Research Center. This is the Global Justice Intelligence Agency Emergency Hot-line. We Have never heard of this 'Skunk works' nor have we ever heard of any 'Commander Bruce Shapiro."/p 


	3. Blast In

**Excerpt Summary from A Dream That Shall Become Fan Fiction**

**"Kim Possible," from "The Disney Channel, is still one of my favorite animated spy comedies of all time.**

In a dream, well, read the summary. It was a wild dream and after reading the summary, you will wish to read the manuscript.

Kim Possible - "The Dimensional Family Bond"

Narrative: Keith Kaplen, a computer technician, government spy by force, artist, and automotive enthusiast gets recruited for a scientific experiment aimed at proving parallel worlds exist.

Sucked through the portal, from Chicago's Great Lakes Naval Advanced Research Center to Middleton, California – Keith's Alter Ego (the other being who was forced back through the dimensional rift in which he had came is brought to Chicago to take Keith's Place. Riff Crystalline (his dimensional Doppler-ganger) existed in this new realm as a Famous EDM/Alternative Rock Band Leader of the band "Axis Jarred."

44 years of age, in Chicago, Keith discovers he has not only becomes 22 years younger (22 years of age in the new realm) he has moved into Riff's fancy Condominium Near the Rockwaller Family Residence (Bonnie Rockefeller's Home) and the Romantic, sexual, and deep fanatic obsession of Bonnie's.

Having fought Bonnie off for over six months, secretly tracking down Dr. Dracken and Shego.

(in order to demand a machine to be used to transport him back to Chicago and his own dimension), Kim Possible stumbles upon the Musician/secret agent and stalks him.

Trying to figure out what organization in which he works with, she figures out (through espionage listening tactics) that he his independent, governmental trained, quite dangerous with his "Moi Te" Style of Martial Arts," - he is a skilled Computer Engineer and she figures out his origins.

Explaining that the process, of Inter-dimensional Portal Jumping, can be permanent (due to his Doppler-ganger being replaced into his prior dimension) , Kim has to explain how Kieth will never be his old self again. He shall remain in Middle Town as Riff Crystalline, Forever.

Down and depressed. Lack of gigs, due to his "agent's" lack of booking and Attention to his need of "keeping busy" to "ward off the destructive Blues," Keith finds him and Bonnie caught in a hot intimate love affair. Where Bonnie becomes Obsessed and very overprotective, possessive,jealous, and overly questionable of Keith's friends and private trips of his own need.

Becoming good friends with Kim and Ron, they trio use their espionage skills to avoid Bonnie and hang-out, go on missions, and also provide one another support.

Bonnie Becomes pregnant and overbearing.

Trying not to flee the situation, Keith marries Bonnie, yet, Kim and Keith accidentally have a moment of accidental intimacy.

Kim ends up pregnant, as well, and the two hatch a plan to create "a cover story" where Ron is the Father. Clearing Keith of the devastation of Ron's fragile ego and Fatherly excitement and love for Kim.

Caught in viscous battles, not just with Dr. Kracken and his female sidekick, a new villain shows up.

Scientist Hal Victeran was a government genetic code alteration specialist and also helped build the cloning, genetic engineering, and robotic-Biological interfaces, limbs, bodies, and other robotic parts for wounded troops - "the Robotic Biological Adaptation Center," becomes a rogue despot.

After being denied larger wages and larger credit (for the advancements he had made for the government) Hal decides to genetically alter humans to aid in his destruction of Middleton and the Country.

It is up to Kieth, Kim, and Ron to stop this ingenious crackpot and put an end to his reign of destructive actions.

Krackin and his sidekick team up with the three – as Hal began,though foreseeable mind controlling of the other super-criminals, to agree hypnotically due his bidding, Kracken discovers the weakness in Hal's projects.

The must sabotage and destroy his work, projects, and laboratory before the World Becomes "hell on earth."

During the long investigative and intrusion into Hal's laboratory.. Ron discovers Kim is pregnant.

She explains that he is the father. Ron is satisfied.

Bonnie, snooping and spying on almost all of Kieth's outside communications (phone and email) stalking him to the point of exhaustion, Bonnie discovers Keith's secret with Kim. Concerning the child that Ron Never Fathered.

Confronting Keith in Private, Bonnie demands that Keith tell Ron and also adopt the son-to-be born child of Kim's.

He tries to hush Bonnie and keep things the way they are.

Bonnie senses his stubbornness and tells Ron,herself. Laughing, she has gotten revenge by breaking Kim's happy "love fest."

After a brutal argument and female fight, Kim overpowers Bonnie and tells Ron that Bonnie was Jealous, as a mother herself, with mood swings. Ron excepts Kim's excuse and Keith supports and deeply befriends the two, even more.

Hal fights the Two Supper villain-Secret Agent team... A battle rages. Keith builds air craft, weapons, and disastrous energy weapons along side Kracken and Shego.

After two years of fighting, Hal falls, and his lab is destroyed.

Ron fathers a baby boy. Keith a baby girl.

A strange new air craft appeared after a large green flash of a ball of light was seen in the skies over Middleton.

There was the first vehicle which was spotted flashing it's way over Middleton. The plasma jet, "The U.S Phoenix." Designed By Michael Schmaltz and the Darpa Defense Department's 'Agent Skunk works' Team of builders." From Dimension Unix, these aircraft were quite foreign.

These vehicles could actually travel dimensions, travel in warp drive speeds (faster than light nuclear plasma jet propulsion), and time travel.

Both vehicles were from a future time, 2024, the date was January 1st, 2002, in Middleton.

The second aircraft witch entered through a lighted portal, was a larger helicopter with a propeller on the back of where the tail usually is placed.

Two plasma jets were mounted on the sides of the helicopter, along with symbols of "radiation" warnings, placed all over the sides of this craft.

This item was ignored by the interceptor jets responding to an "alien or enemy" "unidentified flying aircraft" "search and intercept order" by the local military.

As this vehicle looked almost exactly like an ordinary military copter. Complete with identical air force markings.

A small two-seater Jet screamed through the higher skies. There was no jet exhaust seen, as with traditional jet engines, there was lights resembling red fusion "reactor bursts," alike the ones seen shortly after the Chernobyl reactor blew up back in 1986.

Fast and sleek – the Government interceptor jets scrambled after it, shortly after it appeared, out of the blue.

As if were a UFO . It out-shot the speed of the F34 raptors, into another flash of red light, then it disappeared.

In a daze, the jets shot back to their headquarters and nothing, by the media, was ever reported.

"Why are you contacting me, Kimmy?" – Shego sarcastically answered Kim Possible's video summons.

"Dr. Drakken doesn't have any Fusion powered Jets, or helicopters fitted with nuclear reactors, does he? One was seen over Middleton, this afternoon? Not safe for the citizens, do you think?"

"oh, no! Use your brain! Does Dr. Drakken appear, to you, capable of building such machines? Thanks for the tip, Kimmy. Now I have ideas for a newer caper." Laughing.

Looking puzzled and quite confused, "oh. Does any one of Drakkens cohorts have any such projects in the works that I should know about?"

Pushing in tone, "No! Why would I tell you?" - Looking amused. "Where did this thing fly in Middleton, today?"

"Why would I tell you, She Go? You'll just try and steal it. Then Ron and I will have to go after you and Drakken and use up more free time. Thanks."

"By Kimmy. Until next time." – Kim Possible pushed the end button on her blue video communicator and set it beside her as she laid back upon her bean bag chair sitting in her family's living room.

They say that for each person alive on this earth, we have at least one "doppelganger." (or identical twin) unrelated to us.

There is also proof, as NASA has shown, that multiple dimensions exist. We exist in other realities and in other planetary systems playing different roles. Being different "selves."

As with Dr. Drakken – his Doppelganger was Dr. Richard Skonix of the Military's new "Space force" and the "Skunk-works" secret fusion and genetic manipulation programs.

The hotel, "Mother's Warmth," was located on the rich part of Middleton. On the northern portion of the city.

A mysterious teenage boy, fifteen years of age, walked to the front counter. Michael Schmaltz had grown younger by 29 years. Through the cellular reaction to the nuclear energy from the test warp engine voyage, the designer of the plasma warp engines was now a teenage boy. He was no longer a middle-aged adult.

Michael did not realize his change of age. To him, he was still in his mid-40's and he is still in dimension Unix.

The test on the warp plasma jets was supposed to be about speed for space travel. He was unaware that Dr. Skonix tricked him into testing a "dimensional time travel" version of his "faster than light" nuclear deuterium powered system.

Skonix knew Michael would never volunteer for such a test. The test was too advanced and risky being that the new engines could explode like an atomic bomb. Too much power and stress on the warp accelerator system could spell nuclear fallout over the Nevada skies. Just outside of Henderson.

"Michael is not aware that he has a new identity and a new age to deal with." – Dr. Skonix laughed as radio announcement over the army's closed Nextel radio system of the success of the activation of the warp jet engines was made.

"Now, to see if my younger partner can return. I wonder if I'll have to become his guardian. "– Laughing, "Commander. Mark it in the log books that the Phoenix and Mandarin have successfully started Operation 'Gel-Fire."

"Sir, as we have told you, multiple times – you cannot stay here without a parent's signature." – the receptionist snarled at Michael's request to pay for a room at the most expensive hotel in town.

"Are you stupid? I am an adult! Plus, my parents are DECEASED! Here is my Pilot's license!" – Michael held the plastic Air Force Pilot's Identification in the Male Receptionist's face.

"That is the most realistic fake identification that I have ever seen. Did you steal that? Or print out an illegal Fraudulent Copy to sneak in here?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" – looking at his photo on the License, "That's me?!"

Holding up a mirror to add to his sarcasm, the attendant laughed, "ok?!"

"Oh, my god! That is not me! How could this have happened?!" – Michael saw his reflection and nearly passed out.

Running out the door, the attendant called the "global justice" Government Intelligence agency. The G.J.I.A immediately contacted Kim Possible.

Realizing he was not what he used to be, Michael runs back to the Helicopter, a 2019 ("SB-1 Defiant. Boeing/Sikorsky Attack Helicopter)".  
Hidden deep within the woods, Michael had at least 3 miles to hoof it.

Meanwhile, the two pilots, who had lead Michael's craft as defensive protector, "The U.S Phoenix," resembled a Sierra Nevada Corporation's "dream Chaser" Space Shuttle Orbiter Concept.

The warp core was inside the smaller cargo bay. A particle accelerator, Deuterium Plasma, and Tritium Fusion Reactions within such components powered the once "benign electromagnetic drive components."

Light and sound waves propelled both crafts at incredible speeds and at different frequencies of space and time.

Warp coils could shoot out particles that would cause a black hole, wormhole, or a rip in time to form.

Dimensions were jumped in the same manner.

Michael Schmaltz designed the nuclear plasma core and particle guns, installed the laser energy cannons, and the microwave frequency generators.

These computerized electronic components operated the fusion of the contained nuclear properties. A plasma made of flakes of deuterium would be pushed, quickly through the particle accelerators, with the tritium plasma coiled around the first warp coil with fuel, as such is pumped through the coils, the tritium reacts with the energies from the deuterium.

Such heavy engineering feats took years of planning. However, for a mind with an advanced i.q of 185, it became easy for the average to create above average equipment and the theories to make such, a reality.

Magnetic and laser beams then excited such particles even more until fusion occurred and the vehicle could have space, time, and dimensional make-ups of atoms and molecules moved around it.

Such was "alien" to another dimension and to an earlier time in the opposite dimension, Trunix.

The two pilots were detained in the G.J.I. A's interrogations center.

"what's the sitch, Wade?" – Kim possible questioned as the young African American Video chat became connected on her hand-held communicator.

"The G.J.I.A Just contacted me, Kim." – trying to relay such sensitive information was hard with Kim. Ever since Ron Joined her, shortly after she was recruited back in 2002.

The G.J.I.A used the two spies as teen "pawns" to handle their more "hard to close" World Criminal Cases.

She never cared too much for the Narcissistic Leader, "Number One." Or Carrie Curran, for example.

Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible were "accidental recruits," as the Artificial intelligence Machines (that located the most desired of candidates) malfunctioned.

If it were not for her martial arts and cheerleader dance-skills, which helped fight and dance her way through assignments, she would just be a normal and unheard-of teenager. From Middleton, there hardly any C.I.A or F.B.I Candidates. In fact, there were a lack of candidates as no one worked at these agencies from the city.

The first few days of high school have included Bonnie's lustful hits upon Michael, tracking down rooms on schedule, and almost breaking a jock's nose for trying to give you a hazing.

"I get 'a hazing attempt' and I round house the idiot and he's the victim for a fractured septum? I thought hazing was illegal?"

"uh, Michael, Bullying happens all the time. However, now, most students not only look u to you – they kind of fear you. Where did you learn Moi Ta, anyway?" – Ronnie asked.

"At the air force academy. After all of the cybernetic- "– "um, after all of the studies on cybernetics." – again, Michael almost blew his deepest cover of information that would wind him (and also all within ear's distance) a charge of Treason.

Ronnie always had this mixture of "question and jealousy" on his face.


End file.
